A New Twist
by firebloom101
Summary: I was moving again, and there was 'buts' about it. I was on a plane heading to Forks, Washington. "BELLA!" I heard a loud scream. Dis: I don't own it! Story is up for adoption!
1. A New Home?

**This is my first Twilight fic, please **_**do not**_** avoid flaming me!!!! DIS: I own nothing!!!! **

**A New Home?**

**(BPov)**

**I was moving again, and there was 'buts' about it.**

**I was on a plane heading to Forks, Washington. **

**Charlie, my dad, was the chief of police, now my guardian, and, lucky for me, was hardly ever home.**

**When the plane landed I got off, and headed strait for the luggage pick-up.**

**"Bells!" That was Charlie.**

**"Hi, Ch... dad!" I replied, turning around, and giving him a big hug.**

**"How have you been?" He asked.**

**Neither of us where comfortable talking about personal things.**

**"I've been good. How are you? And Emmet?"**

**That's another thing, Emmet was my brother, big,scary if you don't know him, but a big teddy bear.**

**"Pretty good. He's excited that you're here. Your brother, God bless him, has been talking about you for so long and so much that The Cullens feel like they know you."**

**Ah, the Cullens, my brother's friends.**

**He then grabbed my luggage up and continued talking, "Hey, Bella? I forgot to mention one little detail."**

**"What's up, dad?" He was confusing me.**

**"I am sort of living with another family in their home, and, well, they said it was ok that you were coming, and they would have a room ready for you when we get there."  
**

**"Dad? Why didn't you mention this before?" I asked, curious.**

**"I wanted you to get here first, then you could make up your mind whether to stay here or not." He replied.**

**"What else do I need to know?" I sighed.**

**"They have two kids. Alice and Edward. Twins. Seventeen." **

**Twins, naturally. I have never liked twins.**

**"And?" I urged.**

**"They are guardians of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Also twins, and eighteen."**

**Joy, I am going to love this family.**

**We had gotten to Charlie's cruiser.**

**He put my bags in the trunk, got in, and started the car.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a loud scream come from the house.**

**'Uh oh. If I know Emmet, he will come out and grab me into a big bear hug in about two seconds.' I thought as I got out of the car.**

**As predicted, Emmet came running out, and nearly crushed me in a hug.**

**"BELLS! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Emmet shouted, while swinging me around.**

**Neither of us had realized the audience that had come to watch us.**

**"Ahem." I heard someone say.**

**"Well everyone, this is Bella, my beloved little sister!" He exclaimed.**

**'Welcome to our home!" The father said.**


	2. Of Guitars and Songs

**This is my first Twilight fic, please ****do not**** avoid flaming me!!!! DIS: I own nothing [not even the songs!!!!_____________________________________________________  
**

**Of Guitars and Singing**

_**'Welcome to our home!" The father said.**_

**"You are very welcome here." A voice came from behind the man.**

**Then the woman came out to stand next to him. "I am Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle."**

**Then I felt two little arms around my waist.**

**"I'm Alice!" came a cheery voice from behind me.**

**"Alice, what are you doing to the poor girl?" Esme asked.**

**"Just giving her a nicer greeting than her brother did." Alice said. "Bella and I are going to be great friends!"**

**"This is Rosalie" Esme said pointing to a really beautiful girl. "This is Jasper." then she pointed to a boy who had short curly blond hair.**

**"And this is Edward!!" Alice said, pulling a VERY hot boy from behind Jasper.**

**"Bells!!!! I haven't told anybody yet, but Rose is my girlfriend!!!!!!!!!" Emmet shouted. In fact, he shouted so loud that the neighbors probably heard him, and the only neighbors are about two miles away.**

**Rosalie smacked him on the head.**

**"OWWWWY! Bella, Rose hit me!" Emmet whined.**

**"Oh you poor thing." I replied, "Do you want another one?" I then hit him lightly on his head.**

**"HEY!"**

**"Be quieter, and we **_**may**_** stop." I said.**

**"Let's go inside! I want to show you up on my newest video game!" Emmet whispered.**

**Emmet grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and ran inside.**

**Everyone else laughed, and we all headed inside.**

**"Wow Bells, I never thought anyone would get him to pipe down." Alice said.**

**"We may just have to keep her." Esme said.**

**"YAY! Now we can Play Bella Barbie! Right, Rose?" Alice asked, all to eager.**

**"YES!" Rose shouted in reply.**

**"NOOOOO!" I said.**

**I hate shopping, dressing up, and anything of the sort.**

**"There is almost no way out of it, Bella. Once those two get a hold of you, they will never let go." Jasper warned.**

**We all took our places around the television screen.**

**Charlie on the recliner, Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor leaning on the love seat where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. Rosealie was sitting on a circle chair, and Edward was sitting on a piano bench near where Charlie was seated.**

**"Let's go!" Emmet said, still whispering.**

**It turns out that his new game was Guitar Hero.**

**"Aw, Em!" I whined.**

**Last time I played a video game with him, Emmet beat me, but not at this one. Mwahahaha.**

**"Scared you are going to lose again, Bella?" Emmet said.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Emmet. Neither of us have seen your sister play this game, or any game, in a loooong time." Charlie said.**

**"Thank you, Cha... dad." Oops. I have to stop that.**

**"You're on!" Emmet whispered.**

**"You know, Emmet." I said while selecting my player, "You can stop whispering, just don't shout." I added that last part because I knew he would start yelling once I told hi he could talk normal again.**

**"Ok, you pick the song, and the difficulty level." He said.**

**I ended up choosing All Star, by Smash Mouth. On expert.**

verse

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rule and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

chorus

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold [2x]**

verse

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire how about yours**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

chorus

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold [2x]**

verse

**Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas**

**I need to get myself away from this place**

**I said yep what a concept**

**I could use a little fuel myself**

**And we could all use a little change**

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rule and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

chorus

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold [2x]**

**"WOO HOO! Go Bella!" Everyone was shouting.**

**"How..." Emmet said, dumbstruck.**

**"That's what you get for being to confident." I said.**

**"How do you do this, Bella? You can do everything better than Emmet!" Alice said.**

**Then she and Rose started singing:**

**[Alice:] Anything you can do,**

**I can do better.**

**I can do anything**

**Better than you.**

**[Rosalie:] No, you can't.**

**[Alice:] Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can. **

**No, you can't.**

**Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**


	3. Of Icewater and Crushes

**This is my first Twilight fic, please **_**do not**_** avoid flaming me!!!! DIS: I own nothing!!!! I have been gone to a place with no internet all weekend!_________________________**

**Of Ice-water and Crushes**

_**"Yes, I can!"  
**_

**"Ok, ok, you two." Esme said, breaking up the song. "Your father has to go to work, and so do you, Charlie, so don't you go getting all comfortable."**

**Charlie groaned and we all laughed.**

**"Come on, Bella. Alice and I will help you get unpacked." Rose said.**

**As the three of us left we heard Emmet yell, "YAY! NOW I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!"**

**I walked back in, stood behind him, and said, "NO YOU CAN"T!" as loud as I could.**

**"OW! Aw, Bells, pretty please with a cherry on top?" He begged.**

**"Fine," I started, "But not that loud. I am going upstairs, not the other side of the word." then I mumbled, "I could probably hear you over there too."**

**"Oh, Bella, I wanted to tell you, we have you registered to start at Forks High on Monday. So get some rest." Esme told me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

**"UGH! No!" I shouted at my alarm.**

**"This is one of the only things that you cannot get Bella to do." I heard Emmet.**

**"What? Get up? I don't blame her." I think that was Jasper.**

**"Why don't you let her sleep?" Who was that? I know it was one of the Cullens, but I haven't heard it before.**

**"Does Eddie like my little sister?" Emmet taunted.**

**"No!" Came the whisper shouted reply.**

**"Ready, Jasper? I guess we will have to do this ourselves." **

**Little did they know, I had gotten out of bed, and was standing behind them.**

**Just as they were about to throw a bucket office water on my bed, I dumped one on Emmet's head.**

**Let me tell you, that was no easy task. My brother is to freaking tall!**

**"Bella. Why did you do that?" Emmet asked me.**

**"Because you were going to do that to me." I replied,**

**On they went on with their morning routine, getting ready for school.**

**When they were all ready to leave, Rosalie asked, "Where are we all going to ride?"**

**"What do you mean, Rose?" Jasper said.**

**"What I mean is, we have to many people to fit in the Volvo now." Rose replied.**

**"I can drive, and I'll take you with me." Emmet said to Rosalie.**

**That being said, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all piled into Edwards volvo.**


	4. Freaky Introductions

**As you know, the site has been goofy so I am doing two at a time. Have fun!!! Dis" I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!__________________________________________________**

**Freaky Introductions**

**As I got out of the car at school, I felt two very large and strong arms pick me up off the ground.**

**"Emmet, put me down!!" I shouted. Great, as if people weren't already staring at me.**

**"I'm going to have to be away from my sister for the whole day, except lunch. What am I supposed to do? I love her to much to be separated from her." He replied, in his ever over-loud voice.**

**Now I was beet red.**

**Rosalie and Alice just rolled their eyes, and walked inside.**

**Edward and Jasper just stared laughing at the look on my face.**

**"At least let me walk!" I said.**

**"Alright fine." Emmet consoled, but kept a strong stance next to me.**

**"Annoying brothers." I mumbled.**

**Jasper and Edward laughed.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Today went fairly smoothly The only things that I didn't like was that even though I sat in the back of the room in every class, they still stared at me. For that they get an award.**

**At lunch, my dear brother decided to introduce me to the world. OR at least all of Forks High.**

**Here's what happened:**

**"Hey, Bella!" Alice called. She and I had first period English together, and Rose and I had Spanish and P.E. together as well.**

**"What's up, Alice?" I asked.**

**"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that we all sit over there." She pointed over to a table in the back corner. "But you might want to sit over here. Your brother is planning something."**

**"Thanks for the warning. Knowing Emmet, he is going to try something drastic." I replied.**

**Then not a minute later he pops up, out of nowhere, and drags me to there table.**

**"There is NO way you are going to get out of eating lunch with me." He said, sitting me down in the only seat left, in between him and Edward.**

**"So, Bells, how has your day been?" Emmet asked.**

**"Emmet, leave the poor girl alone, she is probably getting a heck of a lot of goofing around from the people in this school." Jasper defended.**

**"And a lot of attention from the boys." Edward said. At least I think he did, it was so quiet it could have been my imagination.**

**Alice then jumped. Emmet, you had better not be planning what I think you're planning." She said.**

**"And what would that be?" Emmet smirked.**

**"One thing for you to note: If Alice says it's gonna' happen, you don't go against it." Rosalie said, leaning over the table toward me. "I swear that she's psychic."**

**Now Emmet decides that it is a good time to stand on our table.**

**"Oh, no." Alice said,**

**"May I have everyone's attention, please?" My annoying brother said.**

**The room grew silent.**

**"I would like to introduce everyone to my little sister, BELLA!" He shouted.**

**So what do I do? I stand there and smile a bright smile, and greet everyone without trouble? No, I turn beet red, and run.**


	5. No Singing!

**This story sees to be doing fairly well! You can give suggestions! I like songs.... Thanks! DIS: I OWN NOTHING!________________________________________________**

**No Singing!**

_**So what do I do? I stand there and smile a bright smile, and greet everyone without trouble? No, I turn beet red, and run.**_

**"Bella!" I heard Alice call.**

**"Yeah?" I asked, as my short, spiky haired friend came running up next to me.**

**"Edward likes you." She stated, matter of fact-ly. **

**I turned deep red again. "No, he does not." I said, but, by the time I said that, the little pixie was gone. "Dumb pixies." I said under my breath.**

**Walking to my next class, I was the subject of whispers and laughs. 'Oh, well. I've moved enough, I should be used to it.'**

**When I got there the only seat left was right near the front, and next to... 'Oh. no.' Edward.**

**"Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked making me jump.**

**"Yes?" I replied.**

**"Would you please take a seat?" Everyone snickered.**

**I, again, blush deep red, and head to the seat.**

**Edward moved his chair to the extreme edge of the table, and, leaning away from me, looked like he smelled something terrible.**

**I smelled my hair. It smelled like it always dd, freesias.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"BELLLLLLAAAAA!" I was lifted off the ground, and twirled,**

**Why did Emmett always have to greet me like that? "EMMMMM! I love you, but... PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, we were outside, so shouting didn't bug me as much.**

**"Why?" Emmett whined.**

**"Because she said so, doorknob," Rosalie smacked him on the head, and Emmett put me firmly on the ground, holding my shoulders for a few seconds so that I wouldn't fall.**

**"You should be happy about this," I said as the rest of our group came walking up.**

**"I haven't so much as tripped since I got here to Forks."**

**I ws lifted off the ground again. "YAY!!!!!!!" Emmett shouted, this time people turned to look.**

**"Can't. Breath. Em-mett!" I said.**

**We all just laughed, and walked to the cars. Some how, quite conveniently, I had to sit in the front next to Edward again.**

**"Who wants to have a singing contest?" Alice suggested.**

**"NO!" The other three of us chorused.**

**"AW!" She used her puppy dog eyes. Only one day with them, and I knew that you couldn't deny those eyes.**

**"Fine!" We consented.**

**"YAY!" Alice was all to happy about that. "Me, then Jazz, Bella, then Eddie!"**

**"I'm NOT Eddie!" Oh, right, I forgot to mention that he hated the name Eddie.**

**The next song to come on was "I Kissed a Girl"**

**"OOH! One of my favorites!" Alice called.**

_Verse:_

_**This was never the way I planned**_

_**Not my intention**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand**_

_**Lost my discretion**_

_**It's not what, I'm used to**_

_**Just wanna try you on**_

_**I'm curious for you**_

_**Caught my attention**_

_Chorus:_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_**It felt so wrong**_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

_Verse:_

_**No, I don't even know your name**_

_**It doesn't matter,**_

_**You're my experimental game**_

_**Just human nature,**_

_**It's not what,**_

_**Good girls do**_

_**Not how they should behave**_

_**My head gets so confused**_

_**Hard to obey**_

_**Alice had begun dancing around in her seat.**_

_Chorus:_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_**It felt so wrong**_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**I liked it,**_

_Verse:_

_**Us girls we are so magical**_

_**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**_

_**Hard to resist so touchable**_

_**Too good to deny it**_

_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

_Chorus:_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_**It felt so wrong**_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

**_  
**

**"JAZZY!" Alice screeched as "Barbie Girl" came on.**

_**Hi Barbie**_

_**Hi Ken!**_

_**Do you wanna go for a ride?**_

_**Sure Ken!**_

_**Jump In...**_

_**We were in hysterics before the song even started.**_

_verse:_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_Chorus:_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_verse:_

_**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**_

_**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**_

_**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**_

_**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_Chorus:_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_verse:_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**_

_**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**_

_**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_Chorus:_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_

_**Imagination, life is your creation**_

_verse:_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**_

_**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**_

_**Oh, I love you Ken!**_

**We were crying, because we had all laughed so hard.**

**"Ok, Bella, your turn!" Alice said.**

**"NO! Please, Alice!" I begged her.**

**"SING!" She ordered.**

**"UGH!" I groaned.**

**Song:**

_**It started out as a feeling**_

_**Which then grew into a hope**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet word**_

_**And then that word grew louder and louder**_

_**Til it was a battle cry**_

_**I'll come back**_

_**When you call me**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

_**Just because everything's changing**_

_**Doesn't mean it's never**_

_**Been this way before**_

_**All you can do is try to know**_

_**Who your friends are**_

_**As you head off to the war**_

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon**_

_**And follow the light**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say good bye**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say good bye**_

_**Now we're back to the beginning**_

_**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_

_**But just because they can't feel it too**_

_**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_

_**Til they're before your eyes**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say good bye**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say good bye**_

**"Your voice is amazing, Bella!!!!!" Alice said.**

**The two boys nodded, but they, along with Alice are probably trying to be nice.**

**"I predict," Alice said with her fingers to her temples and her eyes closed jokingly, "The next song, will be sung by Edward, and it will be, Anberlin: Unwinding Cable Car!!!!!"**

**It came on. "Alice, how do you do that?" I asked her.**

**Edward began singing.**

_Verse:_

_**Emotive unstable you're like an unwinding cable car**_

_**Listening for voices, but it's the choices that make us who we are**_

_**Go your own way, even seasons have changed just burn those new leaves over**_

_**So self-absorbed you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about**_

_Chorus:_

_**This is the correlation of salvation and love**_

_**(Don't drop your arms)**_

_**Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart**_

_**With quiet words I'll lead you in**_

_**La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la**_

_**La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la**_

_Verse:_

_**Backing away from the problem of pain you never had a home**_

_**You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long**_

_**Don't you believe that you've been deceived that you're no better than...**_

_**The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of**_

_Chorus:_

_**This is the correlation of salvation and love**_

_**(Don't drop your arms)**_

_**Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart**_

_**With quiet words I'll lead you in(2X)**_

_**You're so brilliant, don't soon forget**_

_**You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart**_

_**You're so brilliant, don't soon forget**_

_**You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart**_

_**You're so brilliant (This is the correlation)**_

_**Don't soon forget (Between salvation and love, don't drop your arms)**_

_**You're so brilliant (I'll guard your heart)**_

_**Grace marked your heart (With quiet words I'll lead you in and out of the dark)**_

_**La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la**_

_**(Don't drop your arms)**_

_**La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la**_

_**This is the correlation of salvation and love (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)**_

_**(Don't drop your arms)**_

_**Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart (La lalalala, la la la, la lala, la)**_

_**With quiet words I'll lead you in (2X)**_

**Well, I think Edward has the best voice in the whole freakin' WORLD!**

**I hadn't noticed until then that Edward was driving fast. TO fast.**

**"Do you think you could slow down?" I asked.**

**"Bella, if you're gonna live with the Cullens, you are going to have to get used to this kind of speed.z' Edward sighed, rolled his eyes, and , I think to spite me. went faster.**


	6. Game

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am always open to ideas! R&R! Thanks again!__________________________________________________________________**

**GAME**

**Emmett came running out of the house to drag me inside the moment I got out of the car.**

**One tiny problem. Just as he got within three feet of me, I slipped on the ice.**

**"Where did the ice come from?" I asked, getting up. Then I slipped again.**

**Emmett and everyone else watching, which I guess was all the kids in the family, began laughing.**

**"Ha ha. I guess my luck ran out on gracefulness." I said. That only made them laugh harder.**

**"Come on, little sis." Emmett said, hauling me up.**

**"You ok, Bella?"Alice asked.**

**"Are you kidding? This is usual for her! It's surprising that she lasted that long without atleast tripping." Then he laughed again, dropping me, but, before my butt could hit the ground, I was caught by something, or should I say someone.**

**"Thanks." I mumbled to Edward. He just nodded, and walked into the house.**

**"Emmett, Jazz, Rosalie, I need to speak with you all right away." Alice said in a rush.**

**They all walked into the house. Well, not Alice, she skipped.**

**Then my phone rang.**

**The display had a picture of my mom, lying on a chair, ner legs on the armrest of one side, and her chest and head leaning off the other, where I took a picture of her upsidedown head.**

_**"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.**_

_**"Your brother just texted and told me that you took a little dump, are you alright?" She asked.**_

_**"I'm fine, and since when can you text?" this is how most of our conversations were, questions.**_

_**"I can't. I can read them, but that's why I called you. I wanted to see if you were doing ok, and you haven't called or e-mailed me in a few days."**_

_**"Sorry, it's taking a while to get settled, we know all about that, don't we?"**_

_**"Oh, come on, Bells, let's not get into that. How is school? Are they being nice?" **_

_**'It's complicated.' is what I wanted to say, but, this being my mom, I couldn't. "They're great, mom. You should meet the Cullens." I said, hoping she wouldn't try to pry for answers. "They are all really cool."**_

_**"So how many times have you fallen?" That was a running joke. Every time we would move, my mom and I would try to keep track as to how much I fell, but we always lost count within two to three days.**_

_**"Would you believe me if I told you that I have only fallen twice?"**_

_**"No! Thom! Bella has only fallen twice!" my mom called.**_

_**Thom, must be her new boyfriend. She hasn't moved since the last one. Maybe he moved. **_**(Phil will come in later! I promise! I just have to work on that!)**

_**"New beau?" I asked her.**_

_**She chuckled. "Yeah. Let's just hope this one sticks. I'm getting tired of moving."**_

_**I sighed. "Why don't you come here? You wont even see Charlie, he has work from around 6:00am to 9:00pm."**_

_**"Nice try, Bella. No. I hate clouds... And rain." she added.**_

_**By this time I was in my room and was sitting on my bed.**_

_**"I have to go, but I'll see you later."**_

_**"Oh, hey, Bella. **_**your **_**boyfriend called, and I gave him the Cullen's phone number, and your new cell phone number too. I hope they don't mind. That boy was upset that you didn't give him your new number."**_

_**"I hadn't seen him, and I couldn't text him since he doesn't have a phone." I explained.**_

_**"I told him that he should call your cell if he wanted to get a hold of you," she told me, noting the fact that the Cullen's might not like strangers calling.**_

_**"Thanks, mom. Love you. Bye" I said.**_

**As I hung up, I heard Snickering from outside my door, and then a quick smack on someone's, probably Emmett's, head.**

**I quietly walked to the door. Or at least tried. As I got up, I fell over, tripping over nothing, again.**

**Getting up, and hoping they hadn't left, I decided to go to my bathroom, fill a cup of water, and then go to my door.**

**"Shut up you idiot!" I heard Rosalie hiss at someone, "She might hear you!"**

**"To late." I said, opening the door, and dumping the cup's contents all over the group.**

**"AW, Bella!" They all whined.**

**"Stop eaves dropping then!" I shouted.**

**then it turned into an all out tag game.**


	7. Stupid Brothers!

**I am always open to ideas! R&R! Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________**

**STUPID BROTHERS!**

**"You're it!" Emmett shouted, tagging me.**

**"Emm, we've been playing forever. Can we please take a break?" I asked, falling down on the white couch.**

**"Please, Emmiepoo?" Rosalie whimpered after Emmett said no.**

**"Alright." Everyone sat in a circle, and began talking about random things.**

**"Soooo, Bells." Emmett began.**

**"No, Emmett. We are not talking about that after what you did last time." I replied.**

**"What? What are you two talking about?" Alice asked, jumping up and down, always ready for a nice juicy piece of gossip.**

**"Just Bella's boyfriend, Jacob Black." Emmett said before I could silence him.**

**Then my phone rang.**

**This time it had a picture of me in a bikini that was brown, and had two flowers on the left breast. I was hanging on Jacob's back. He was in a blue and white Hawaii-print swimsuit.**

**"Speak of the devil and he shall call." Emmett sneered. **

**"Whatever." I said to him, and walked off to my room.**

**Emmett's, and everyone else's laughter followed me the whole way.**

_**"Hey, how are you?"**_

_**"I'm great, missing you." Jacob replied.**_

**I sat on my bed. **_**"I miss you too. How is everything?" **_

_**"Ok. It's strange, going to school this first day, and you not being there to encourage me."**_

_**"I could say the same." I sighed.**_

_**"That bad, huh? Do you want me to come visit?" **_

_**I would normally jump at the chance, were it not for the fact that I didn't know how the Cullen's would feel about it.**_

_**"I would love that, but I don't know how the Cullen's would take that."**_

_**It was his turn to sigh. "I guess you're right. How is big ol' Emmett?" **_

_**I laughed. "Same as always. Maybe you can talk to him later."**_

**I could have sworn that I heard a very girly giggle in the background just then.**

_**"Hey, listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Jacob said, sounding rushed.**_

_**"Ok, Bye, Jake." but before I could finnish, he had hung up.**_


	8. I HATE JACOB! Sorry Jake lovers

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks to WannaxBexCullen I hope that you like how I worked your sugestion. I am always open to ideas! R&R!________________________**

**I HATE JACOB!  
**

**A week had gone by, and Edward continued to ignore me, and Alice and Rosalie had to take me shopping at least twice. Emmett wouldn't stop shouting and picking me up off the ground, all the time. My dad was almost necer home, and when he was he sat in front of the tv. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen both went to work during the day, and then at night I would help Mrs. Cullen cook, and Dr. Cullen would retreat to his office for study work.**

**"BELLLLLS!" Emmett hollered up the stairs.**

**"What?" I yelled back, irritated.**

**"Bella, you have a visitor!" Alice called.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Just someone who says that his name is Jacob." Rose joined in.**

**I jumped up, and naturally tripped, but continued on my way, Running down the stairs, and tripping on the last one, I fell right into Jake's arms.**

**"Hey, Bella." He said.**

**Is it just me, or does he seem withdrawn?**

**"What's up, Jake?" Emmett asked, smacking Jacob on the back, and laughing.**

**"Uhhh, nothing, Emm." He replied.**

**Then I towed Jacob up the stairs.**

**Neither of us noticed the little 'clunk' as Jake's apparently new cell phone hit the floor.**

**EPOV!!!!!(Emmett)YAY!(This is essential)**

**"Hey, what's this?" Alice asked, picking up a phone off the floor.**

**"Is it Jake's?" Rosalie asked me.**

**They both turned to me. Jasper and Edward walked in then.**

**"What's that?" Jasper asked.**

**Conveniently, the phone rang. A picture of an unknown girl came up.**

_**"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.**_

**"Put it on speaker." Alice quietly urged.**

**I pressed the speaker button.**

_**"Hello?" a voice on the other line asked. "Jake? Sweetheart, is that you?"**_

_**"I'm not Jacob, but I am taking his messages." I said, trying to get information about who she was and why she was calling Jacob 'sweetheart'.**_

_**"Oh, yeah, sure," the voice answered. "Could you tell him that May called, and that I want to know when he is going to be home, so that we can finish moving his stuff to my apartment?"  
**_

_**Ok, sure." I choked out.**_

_**'Did Bella know? Would she care? What was up with that?"**_

_**"Bye." 'May' said.**_

_**"Bye." I replied.**_

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alice yelled after I had shut the phone with an audible 'klick'.**

**"BELLA!!!!!!! JACOB!!!!! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!" I shouted as loud as I could. I'm sure the neighbors heard me.**

**They came running down the stairs. Well, Jacob did. Bella was slung onto his back. **

**We all started laughing our heads off. Before we remembered the phone call.**

**Rosalie, who had stolen the phone after I shut it, held it out. "Whose might this be? Jake?" He tried to grab it, but she pulled it away to fast.**

**"Who is May? Why did she call about you're moving in with her?" Jasper pressed.**

**He set Bella down firmly, and held his hand out for the phone.**

**"What are they talking about, Jacob?" She asked.**

**So Bells didn't know.**

**"Awww. You haven't told her about your new girl?" Edward asked.**

**Woa. Eddie?**

**"I-I..."**

**"Of course you were going to tell her." Alice said.**

**"N-n-n-no. I was..."**

**I picked him up, walked outside, and everyone else followed,**

**BPOV (Back to Bella!) (I hope for no more POV changes, unless requested.)**

**Emmett picked the traitor up, hauled him outside, and everyone else followed.**

**Jasper and Edward joined Emmett near Jacob,**

**I closed my eyes and turned around, not wanting to watch this. It was bad enough that I had to hear it.**


	9. Oh No

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks to **merissa ()** I hope that you like how I worked your suggestion. I am always open to ideas! R&R! (You are going to hate me)_________**

**Oh No**

_**Previously:**_

_**I closed my eyes and turned around, not wanting to watch this. It was bad enough that I had to hear it.**_

**"YAY! Go, Eddie!" Alice shouted.**

**Wait. Edward? Why would he be beating Jake up? He hates me.**

**"And don't come back!" I heard footsteps running away at Emmett's shouting.**

**"You can open your eyes now, Bells." Rosalie said, gently grabbing my wrists, and pulling my hands down; just in time to see Jacob's car go by, with his middle finger sticking up, outside the window.**

**"Is everybody ok?" I asked.**

**They laughed.**

**"Of course! Jacob is the one who got hurt." Jasper said.**

**"I'm glad you finally got rid of him, Bella. I never liked him much." Emmett told me.**

**"You never liked anyone anywhere we lived." I mumbled.**

**That only made them laugh harder.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day at school, Emmett and all the others must have spread the word of what happened yesterday. Only a little twisted.**

**They were making it sound like I beat Jake up, and threw him out.**

**"Great job, Bella.' 'Will you go out with me now?' 'I hope he stays away, and if he doesn't, ou beat him again!" ank many other things were being shouted at me from everyone. Even people I haven't really met around here yet.**

**I went through the day like it was any normal day, because it was.**

**At lunch, My family (Yes, I call the Cullens my family) was surrounded by people.**

**Somehow I got away, and ran to my Bio class. Obviously no one would be there yet. Oh well.**

**Then I heard the door open, and someone came in.**

**I looked up and asked, "Why are you here?"  
**


	10. Dumb Boys!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am always open to ideas! What I have received so far have helped me. I began this story with no plot, and you have all helped! R&R!________**

**DUMB BOYS!**

_Previously:_

_Then I heard the door open, and someone came in._

_"Hi. Can I talk to you?" The person asked._

_(I had originally planned this** person** to be Edward, but changed my mind.)_

**"What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.**

**Jacob came up to me, and looked like he had been stabbed. "Please, Bells. May was just helping me. I don't want to burden my dad with living there, you know how much I eat, while he doesn't have any income."**

**"Then why don't you get a job, and get your own apartment? Or get a roommate? A MALE roommate?" I was ticked now.**

**Almost like he wanted me more bothered, He came over and grabbed me in a TIGHT hug.**

**"Bella..." But he didn't finish. Couldn't finish.**

**Edward walked in then, and tried to get me from Jake's grip. Jacob was to strong, so Edward punched him in the nose.**

**Just then the door opened, and the teacher walked in.**

**"Mr. Cullen. What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Banner asked, not seeing Jacob but like he heard what I had thought, Mr. Banner forgot Edward, and asked, "Ms. Swan, who is this?"**

**"Just a person who We were trying to get to leave, but wont. Would you mind getting the principle? He may be able to help." I fake-smiled.**

**"No, I was just going." Jake said. Before he left, Jacob threatened, "This is not over, Swan."**

**"I wish I could hope it was, but I guess I can't."I replied, smirking.**

**Edward just growled, and glared at Jacob on his way out. **

**None of us noticed the students on the other side of the door who had begun to chant. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

**"Mr. Cullen, would you and Ms. Swan please go to the office, and I'll be along in a few minutes."**

**UGH! JACOB! WHY? This is going to be torture.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"BELLA!" Someone bellowed from the house.**

**THEY CALLED CHARLIE! I. AM. DEAD. MEAT.**

**"EDWARD!" Someone else shouted.**

**So is Eddie! I don't feel so bad anymore. :)**

**Walking as slowly as possible, Edward and I got inside.**

**"Yes, dad?" We said at the same time.**

**"Would you explain why we both got a call from your principle saying you got suspended?" Charlie demanded.**

**"Dad..."**

**He cut me off. "And I thought your mother was exagerating when she said that you were out of school more than in it."**

**I just got blank stares from everyone, including Emmett, who was finnally sitting still.**

**"Bells? What is dad saying? I know that you've moved a lot, but you were always enrolled somewhere." Emmett asked.**

**"Forget it!" I shouted, tears begginning to stream down my face, I ran upstairs, slammed my door, and locked it.**


	11. Thank You Emmett!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am always open to ideas! What I have received so far has actually helped me. I began this story with no plot, and I am at a loss! R&R!_______**

**THANK YOU EMMETT!  
**

_Previously:_

_"Forget it!" I shouted, tears beginning to stream down my face, I ran upstairs, slammed my door, and locked it._

**"Bellllsie!" UGH! EMMETT!**

**"Please, not now." I whined.**

**The door opened.**

**"Why do you know how to pick locks? Charlie never taught you that!" I had to laugh at Emmett when he did a high pitched over dramatized mimmick.**

**"WHY DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PICK LOCKS? CHARLIE NEVER TAUGHT YOU THAT!"**

**"That's why I love you Emm." I said.**

**"I know." He replied, jumping on my bed.**

**"Why were you and Edward sent to the office?" Knowing Emmett,he probably had a recorder on, or his phone dialed so that Charlie could hear.**

**"Oh, Jake showed up at school, and was trying to get me to take him back, he got pushy, and Edward walked in. He punched him at the exact moment that Mr. Banner walked in. Needless to say, Mr. Banner didn't like it. Then he saw Jacob, how he could have missed him in the first place I'll never know, but that Mr. Banner didn't like either." I explained.**

**"Sounds like Eddie boy has a crush on Belllllsie!" I blushed. "I think that the feeling is mutual!!!!!!!"**

**Alice had to run into the room at that second. "I heard that!" She stopped dead, and put her hands to her forhead. "I am seeing the two of them kissing passionately. They are having a great date at a very fancy restraunt."**

**"Yeah right." I scoffed.**

**"Never doubt what Alice says." Rosalie said, walking in, ever so gracefully.**

**"That's the truth." Jasper added, also walking in. He gave Alice a peck on the lips.**

**"Whatever."**

**We walked as a group back downstairs. Alice holding Jasper's hand, Rosalie linking arms with EEmmett, and me on Emmett's back.**

**"I assume you heard all of that in one fashion or another." I sighed.**

**Charlie and everyone else nodded in agreement.**

**"Great."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The rest of the evening everyone settled into their regular routine.**

**I helped Esme cook, we all ate, then I went upstairs to do my homework.**

**Knock, knock.**

**Come in." I called.**

**Edward walked in. "You ok?" he asked, looking worried.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I blushed. "I do that a lot."**

**He smiled his crooked smile. "I noticed."**

**"Thanks." I replied.**

**We sat in companionable silence for a while. Then he stood. "Would it be alright if I came back and did my homework with you?" I asked.**

**"Sure." I said.**


	12. OOPS!

** I am always open to ideas! I began this story with no plot, and I am at a loss! **_My brother stole m computer, so I don't know when I will update._** R&R!____________________**

**OOPS!**

_Previously:_

_We sat in companionable silence for a while. Then he stood. "Would it be alright if I came back and did my homework with you?" I asked._

_"Sure." I said._

**Slowly over the next few weeks we got closer to each other, found out more about each other, and told some of our deepest darkest secrets.**

**"Bella!" I heard him calling me one morning.**

**"What?" I mumbled.**

**"You have to get up sleepy head. You promised Alice that you would be downstairs by nine." I oppened my eyes, and saw his face a few inches from mine. he was smiling that great crooked smile.**

**"Dumb pixie." I said.**

**Have fun with the queens of shopping." Edward said, helping me to my feet, and walking out the door.**

**"Yeah right." **

**After I showered, I went downstairs, and Alice and Rose were already there.**

**"Where have you been?!It is 9:03!!!! You were supposed to be here three minutes ago! That cuts into our shopping time!" Alice complained.**

**I heard snickering behind me.**

**I turned around and saw three boys standing there. "Laugh all you want! I'll make sure Alice gets something VERY embarrassing, and we'll make you wear it on Monday!"**

**That silenced them.**

**"Good."**

**"COME ON, BELLA!!!!!!!" Alice and Rosalie pulled me out the door.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All day we walked around the mall. NINE HOURS! Alice bought me about a hundred outfits. If not more. No joke.**

**When we arrived home, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all came out, and put the baggs in the apropriate rooms.**

**One the last trip to my room, Edward was carrying a bag of stuff Alice made me buy at Vistoria's Secret.**

**He was looking down, and I was reading a text message from my friend, Angela.**

**What do you figure happened? We walked right into each other, and He dropps the bag, and its contents dump out.**

**"I'm SO sorry!" I said. Looking up, I saw a lacy bra sitting on his head. "Don't look up!"**

**"Why?" Edward asked. Then he did what I said not to. "Oh. That's why."**

**"YEAH!" I blushed. "Close your eyes." I grabbed the embarrassing object off of his head, and quickly put everything back in the bag. "You're safe now."  
**

**He opened his eyes. "Thank you. For taking that off my head first. Do you want help putting SHIRTS or PANTS away? NOTE: NOTHING THAT GOES UNDER THEM!"**

**I laughed. "Sure."**


	13. Blood

**Blood.....**

_Previously:_

_He opened his eyes. "Thank you. For taking that off my head first. Do you want help putting SHIRTS or PANTS away? NOTE: NOTHING THAT GOES UNDER THEM!"_

_I laughed. "Sure."_

**Over the next few weeks, Edward and I grew into a stronger friendship, Emmett got to be an even larger pain, and Alice and Rose insisted on taking me shopping at least twice a week.**

**I was currently sitting in my history class, just waiting for the bell to ring, so I could jump up, and get to lunch, which I had with all of my family. **

**I finally made it to the table, and everyone was already there.**

"**Bellsie Wellllsie!!!!" Emmett said. **

**Oh no. He has something planned.**

"**Dad is going out fishing with Billy this weekend, Esme and Carlisle are going out, Alice and Jasper are going to visit Jasper and Rose's uncle, and Rose and I are going out this weekend. So.............. You and Eddie boy will be home this weekend." Emmett finished.**

"**Whatever. Angela and Jessica needed help with picking dresses for the dance. So I will probably be down in Port Angeles some of the time."**

**I looked at Edward who was sitting across from me. Did I see sadness cross his face?**

**The bell rang again. Dang. I didn't even eat anything.**

**At least I had Biology with Edward. **

"**Alright class!" Mr. Banner began. "Today we will be blood typing!" **

**CRAAAP!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am always open to ideas! I began this story with no plot, and I am at a loss! I hope you don't think that this one sucks. I am sick... Feel free to flame! R&R!**


	14. Start Something New?

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am always open to ideas! I began this story with no plot, and I am at a loss! I just got my computer back from my brother, so I should be updating more often. Feel free to flame! R&R! Please!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Start Something New?**

"_Alright class!" Mr. Banner began. "Today we will be blood typing!" _

_CRAAAP!_

**Mr. Banner poked Mike Newton's finger to demonstrate, only problem with that is, **_everyone_ **did that afterward.**

_Oh, no. Here comes the smell. _**I thought. **_Not good. I always get sick!_

"**Mr. Banner?" I asked, raising my hand.**

"**Yes, Bella? Are you feeling alright? You look sick."**

"**No, sir. I always get sick at the smell of blood." I replied.**

"**Edward, you already know your blood type, will you take Bella to the nurse?" He asked.**

"**Of course." He got up, grabbed my arm, ever so gently, and led me to the nurse's office.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"**You can smell blood?" Edward inquired after we had gotten out of the nurses office.**

**She had told him to take me home, just to be safe.**

"**Yeah." I admitted, blushing.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"**JELLLLLLLLSIE BELLLLLLLLLLLLSIE!!!!!!!" Emmett called.**

**I was currently sitting in my room, doing my homework.**

"**Yeah, Em?" It turns out, he was just outside of my room.**

"**I heard you had your traditional, 'Bella-gets-sick-at-the-smell-of-blood' fiasco." He smiled. Jumping on my bed, he continued. "Can we do something? Go out to the park like when we where little? Anything you want to."**

"**Sure." Then I thought about it. "Why do you want to do that, Emmett?" I asked.**

"**You are always cooped up in here, and I thought it was time to start something new." He replied with a shrug.**

"**Start something new? More like re-start something." I mumbled. "Sure, why not?"**

**Emmett jumped up, and gave me a big bear hug. "THANK YOU BELLLLLLLLLLLLSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	15. Unexpected

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I am always open to ideas! Feel free to flame! R&R! Please!________________________________________________________________**

**Unexpected  
**

"_Start something new? More like re-start something." I mumbled. "Sure, why not?"_

_Emmett jumped up, and gave me a big bear hug. "THANK YOU BELLLLLLLLLLLLSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Esme called to us from downstairs. "Emmett**, **Bella, would the two of you come down here? Quickly, if you will."**

"**COMING!" Emmett hollered in his booming voice.**

"**Be right there, Esme." I called.**

**The two of us jumped, well, Emmett jumped, I cautiously stepped, off my bed. Of course, I still tripped. **

**Emmett began a whole new round of laughter, and I silently got to my feet.**

**As we made our way down the stairs, Emmett grabbed me, to make sure I wouldn't fall.**

**Carlisle looked at us and asked, "Are the two of you aware that our family will all be going on a camping trip?"  
**

**I liked that about Carlisle, and all of the Cullens, they all thought of Em, Charlie, and I as part of the family.**

"**No, we weren't." I replied, turning to Emmett. "Em?"**

"**Uh..."He turned, and ran to the kitchen, where Esme and Rosalie were.**

"**YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" I hollered after him. "When?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.**

"**Sunday afternoon. Tomorrow we are going to pack. Emmett also said that he was taking you to the park? Something about how the two of you used to go almost every Saturday, and you wold take a lunch with you?" **

**This intrigued the rest of the family in the room. Charlie being among them.**

"**I never knew that." He said.**

"**Yeah, you were never home." I mumbled.**

**Then Esme called me into the kitchen. "Bella, dear! Would you come help me with setting the table?"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day, Emmett came bounding into my room VERY early in the morning, telling me that we should get going.**

**I sighed. "Please, Em, five more minutes."**

**Then I heard him leave the room. **

**CRAP. He was going to get water.**

_Whatever. I really don't care at the moment._

**What happened when he came back, though, was something I NEVER would have expected.**


	16. Talk?

**Thank you for reading! R&R! Pretty please! sorry about the short chapter!!!!!___________________________________________________________________________**

**Talk?  
**

_CRAP. He was going to get water._

_Whatever. I really don't care at the moment._

_What happened when he came back, though, was something I NEVER would have expected._

**When the door re-opened, I heard two pairs of feet came in. **

**I pretended that I was still asleep.**

**Emmett whispered something like, "You know you want to."**

**Someone sat on the edge of my bed, leaned down, and put their hand behind my back.**

**Then someone's lips pressed against mine. My eyes flew open, only to be met by the magnificent green eyes of Edward Cullen.**

**Kissing him back, I heard Emmett let out a big whoop. We jumped. Apparently the two of us forgot he was in the room.**

"**Come on, Bella! You promised that you would go with me today!" Emmett whined.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**After taking a shower, and getting ready, Emmett and I left. We went to a park that was just a few blocks away from the house.**

"**So, Bella, what did you and mom do while you were with her?" Emmett asked, trying to be as subtle as he could about asking why we were moving so much.**


	17. Not Again!

**Thank you for reading! R&R! Pretty please!____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Not Again!**

"_So, Bella, what did you and mom do while you were with her?" Emmett asked, trying to be as subtle as he could about asking why we were moving so much._

"**Well..." I began.**

**Then I noticed our surroundings. NO ONE was around. For that park, that was unusual.**

"**Em, where is everyone?"**

**He looked around. "I don't..."**

**Just then, four people came around the corner. Jacob, James, Victoria, and Tanya.**

"**Hello, Bella." Jacob said, "Long time no see." They all smirked.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Emmett and I had put up a fight, but four on two doesn't work so well.**

**When we got to wherever we where going, The four re-blindfolded us.**

**Once they stuck us into a dark room, James said, "Hey, Bells, were you going to answer your brother's question or not?"**

"**Fine..."**

**_Flashback_**

_"Mommy, why do we keep moving?" I asked her._

_It was the summer after I finnished second grade._

_"It's complicated." She replied._

_I continued to ask her for several years, until she finally answered me._

_During Christmas break when I was thirteen. She had said, "The reason why we keep moving, is because we, well I, am running away."_

"From what?" I asked.

_She sat on the couch, and pulled me on to her lap._

_"From my past. From Forks, from men, from my family, from... everything." she said._

_**End flashback**_


	18. Truth

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!****________________________________________________________________**

**TRUTH  
**

_Once they stuck us into a dark room, James said, "Hey, Bells, were you going to answer your brother's question or not?"_

"_Well..."_

**'Why did it come to this?' I asked myself. "When mom and I first moved, we went to stay with Billy and Jacob for a while. The two of us started going out, as did mom and Billy, UGH, but anyway, they got... controlling, and so mom and I left. Shortly after, Billy died." I was staring at the floor, trying to forget that there were people in the room. "No matter where we moved, mom and I, mostly mom, would end up getting into bad relationships. Back in Phoenix, she was going out with one guy that was getting her to do drugs, and drinking. Then, after they got high or drunk," I then muttered, "Or both." then returned to speaking, "They would come home, and get abusive. That's why I moved here. To get away from everything."**

**Emmett sighed. "But it only followed you." he said.**

**The two of us sat there, in the dark, for who knows how long. They only gave us bread and water, and that was only once, maybe twice a day.**

**One day we were sitting there, when we heard a crash sound in the other room. Shouts and more crashing followed.**

**The door burst open, and the two of us were untied. When we got out to the hall where we could see, our savior was someone we would have never expected.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!!! i AM AHVING TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK, AND MAYBE IT WILL GO AWAY SOON. R&R!  
**


	19. Rescued?

**Not much to say. I have finals coming up next week sooo... yeah. THANKS FOR READING!****________________________**

**Rescued?**

_The door burst open, and the two of us were untied. When we got out to the hall where we could see, our savior was someone we would have never expected._

**Nobody's POV meanwhile with Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie...**

"**Oh, dear, I do hope they find them." Esme said.**

**She, Charlie, and Carlisle were all sitting in the living room just hoping that Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice would find Bella and Emmett.**

**The two had been missing for three days then, and the police station wouldn't let the three do anything.**

**(Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice...)**

**We had looked everywhere. Forks, La Push, and Port Angeles.**

**Not only us, but the police, and almost all of Forks.**

**Jasper could almost feel the frustration radiating off the searchers.**

**The four had been assigned to look through Port Angeles, again.**

**They heard shouting, banging, and crashing coming from a warehouse near them.**

"**What's going on up there?" Rosalie asked. The other three could only shrug, as they ran inside.**

**BellaPOV!**

"**Marcus!" I shouted.**

"**Why are you here?" Emmett asked.**

**Marcus scowled, "I don't want to be here, but James said he wanted help with his 'prisoners'. When I found out that it was you two, I figured that, if I rescued you, your dad would help me get to Europe."**

"**Why do you want to go there?" I asked him.**

"**Let's just say that I have a few acquaintances there, and they would like it if I came, but I currently unable to leave the country." Marcus replied, smirking.**

**I Pried further. "What do they want you there for? Who are they?"**

**Marcus now looked annoyed. "Bella, you know I won't tell you that."**

**People then began shouting and things started crashing. 'I hope that they find us soon! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!' I thought. Then I said, "What do you think our chances of getting out of here unharmed are?"**

**Marcus sneered. "Oh, probably vvery slim, but I wouldn't put it past those nuts to not hurt you. They Probably would do something to your brother, but you... I don't know."  
**

**There was more crashing, and shouting, louder this time, then my ever a chicken of a brother, Emmett, said, "We'll ask him, just get us out of here!" **

**Then the door burst open, and four people came in. I recognized them, but I couldn't see their faces.**


	20. Home

**SORRYSORRY! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING! Any suggestions are welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!___________________________________________________________**

_Then the door burst open, and four people came in. I recognized them, but I couldn't see their faces._

"**Emm, Marcus, who is that?" I whispered.**

"**I don't know, Bells." Emmett replied.**

**The three of us where still standing in a line,shoulder to shoulder.**

**Marcus began swearing.**

"**What is that all about, Marcus?" Emmett asked, he then covered my ears. "My little sister is standing here."**

"**Sorry." Marcus didn't mean it, but Emmett either didn't notice, or didn't care.**

**Then a light flicked on.**

"**Nice job on stabbing us in the back, Marcus. I guess now we are just going to have to kill you now too." Jacob said.**

"**Like hell you are!" A voice from behind Jacob, Tanya, Victoria, and James.**

"**If you so much as put a hair on their heads out of place so help me!" A new voice said.**

**We all looked back to the door where the four had just moved from, and saw Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and a few police officers standing there.**

"**Drop your weapons and get on your knees now!" The officer closest to us said. "Emmett, Bella, your father isn't here, but we'll explain later." **

**OH! That was officer Michaels, he used to come over to our house all the time before my mom and I moved, and my dad and Emmett moved to the Cullen's place.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"**Beeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Alice hollered when we all got outside. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" **

"**No, I'm fine, really. Just a little out of it." I replied.**

"**Are you sure?" Edward asked, hugging me tightly.**

"**Yes."**

**Alice got an evil look in her eye, and whispered into Edward's ear. He turned red.**

"**What?" I asked the two. Turning to Edward I asked, "What did she say?"  
**

"**N- nothing." he stuttered.**

**We arrived back at the house, and after a few rounds of hugs and tears, Emmett and I headed up to bed.**

**Alice came in a little while after, and began playing with my hair. "I am sooooooooooo glad that you are safe! I don't know what I would have done if my best friend hadn't ever returned!"**

**"Oh, silly, Alie. I would always return to you." I said.**

**"Good! Can we please go out shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked me.**

**"You know how I hate shopping Alice!" I said. She then proceeded to give me the puppy eyes. "FINE!"**

**She then left the room, almost flying, and I got ready to sleep.  
**

**As I was lying there, I could have sworn I heard someone come in, and whisper, "I am so glad you're safe. Good night, Bella. I love you." , but I was to tired to figure out who it was.**


	21. Trials!

**I am having surgery tomorrow, I will be at camp next week, and then I only have three days until I have to move... so it might be a while until I update again! Thanks for reading! I hope that you all like these last few chapters! R&R!____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Trials!**

_As I was lying there, I could have sworn I heard someone come in, and whisper, "I am so glad you're safe. Good night, Bella. I love you." but I was to tired to figure out who it was._

**The next day, Esme and I had just finished supper when Charlie came in. "Hey, dad." I said. Honestly, Charlie looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept in weeks. "What's wrong, dad?"**

**He didn't answer right away, but instead called Emmett down.**

**Of course, when he came down all the Cullens came down with him.**

"**Emmett, Bella, you two will have to testify in four different trials, Jacob's, Victoria's, James', and Tanya's (We had convinced the cops that Marcus was helping us escape). The trials will be held in Seattle." Charlie said to us. **

"**What?!" Emmett shouted. "The dang police where when..."  
**

"**Emm, calm down. They do this for every case. Not just ours. We're tough, we can manage." I said to him.**

"**WE'RE strong? How about just me." My brother joked. He was standing next to me, so it was easy to reach out and punch him in the arm. The bad part? He had turned, so I punched his back instead.**

"**Heck, Emmett! You broke my hand!" (An: HAHA! Like when she punched Jacob in New Moon!)**

"**Very funny, Bells. Stop joking." He replied simply.**

"**I'm not frickin' jokin', Emmett! Look!" I held out my hand for all to see.**

**Just then Carlisle came in. Someone must have been looking down compassionately then.**

"**EMMETT BROKE BELLA'S HAND!!!!!!!!!" dear, sweet, currently wanting me to ring her neck for screaming in my ear, Alice, told Carlisle.**

"**Let me have a look." He said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Weeks had passed, and Emmett and I had testified against all but Jacob. His trial was today. Me being closer to Jake than my brother, I was to testify first.**

"**Prosecution would like to call its first witness, Isabella Swan." The person said. (an: My mom makes me watch to much Matlock...)**

**A policeman handed me a Bible. "Put your left hand in the air, and your right one on the Bible." I did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? so help you God."**

**I nodded. "I do." I felt like an expert on this sort of stuff now. At least I don't have to say the same stuff he does everyday.**

**The prosecution dude began the questions again. "Miss Swan, where you ever in a relationship with this man?"**

"**Yes." This was gonna be a long day...........**

"**Why did you break it off?"**

"**Because I hate long distance relationships." I gulped. Looking strait at The man I said, "and the defendant was beginning to get abusive."**

"**In what was?"**

"**Verbal, mental, and..." I couldn't say it, but I had to. "and physical."**

"**What form of physical abuse?"**

"**Sexual." I mumbled, just loud enough for the people in the first few rows to hear.**

**The day continued on, and, no thanks to mainly that question, I felt terrible by the end of the day.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**We, the Cullens, Charlie, Emmett, and I, had been called back. It seemed that tee jury had reached a verdict, on all four cases.**

"**On all four cases, on the charge of kidnapping, guilty. On the case of Jacob Black, on the charges of: attempted, and successful rape, the attempted murder of Renee Swan (an: I don't know Phil's last name!), and being the leader of a premeditated kidnapping, all guilty." One of the people from the jury read to us.**

**YES! We won't have to deal with them for a very long time!!!**

**Then the judge stood. "On all charges, Victoria Cameron, James Spenser, and Tanya Denali, five years in the city's juvenile detention center. On the case of Jacob Black, seven years in the juvenile detention center." He slammed his gavel. "Court adjourned."**

**They were finally locked up, and we were finally free to enjoy our summer.**


	22. Fun In The Sun Maybe

**Wow! I can't believe how many chapters I have put in this story! Thank you all for sticking with me! The end is near! Any suggestions, just tell me! R&R!____________________**

**Fun In The Sun... Maybe.**

_They were finally locked up, and we were finally free to enjoy our summer._

**Alice called an emergency meeting for all of us teenagers. So we were all gathered in her room.**

"**What's up, Ali?" I asked when we were all present.**

"**We have to figure out what we want to do with the rest of our summer! Now that we won't have any more drama with those four." Alice replied.**

**Emmett jumped up. "Can we go swimming?!"**

**We all laughed. Alice thought for a minute. "Alright. We can all go swimming today!"**

**----------------------------------------**

**After we all got ready, the six of us drove in Emmett's Jeep to the beach. It was a ways away because we wanted to go to one that wouldn't be rained on.**

"**Why couldn't you let Eddie drive, Em? He could have gotten us here faster." Alice complained, hopping down from her perch almost on top of Jasper.**

"**My name isn't _Eddie_, and I didn't want to drive." Edward replied.**

**Once everyone else got out, I tentatively made my way down, but I still tripped.**

"**Jeez, Bells, you need to learn how to walk." Emmett said, earning himself a slap on the head from Rose, and glares from everyone else.**

"**I will work on that, right after I figure out how to not trip over thin air." I replied.**

**We all then headed down to the beach,and looked for a good spot to put our towels.**

"**Who all is going to go swimming now?" Jasper asked.**

**A chorus of "Me!" and "I will!" came from all of us except Rosalie.**

**She replied, "I am just going to sit here, and tan." **

**I looked at the boys and Alice, and from what I could tell, we all had the same idea.**

"**Oh, Rose." I chanted. "we will give you to the count of three to run. After that, we are coming for you."**

**She just sat there.**

"**One, two," all the rest of us counted. Just before three, Rosalie jumped up, and ran. "Three!"**

**We all chased after her, and somehow ended up in the water, splashing each other.**

"**Well, well, well. Look what we have here." came a nasally voice from behind me. "Look what we have here."**

"**What do you want, Lauren?" Edward asked, coming to stand next to me.**

"**All I want is you, Eddie." Lauren said.**

**Tanya came up behind her then. "So the roomers where true. The not-so-graceful Swan _is_ back."**

"**Leave her alone." Emmett said, standing between Lauren, Tanya, and me and Edward.**

"**Come on, Tanya, let's go. They aren't worth our time anyway. This is SO not over, Swan." Lauren said to me. "See you at school."**

**------------------------------------**

**The rest of the day was spent with us all playing around in the ocean, and then going to supper at a beach-side cafe.**

**When we got home, the first thing I did was get ready for bed. When I came out, Everyone, who were currently lounging around my room, looked up. The bad part? I only had a towel on.**

"**Bellllllllllllaaaaaaa!" Emmett shouted.**

**Alice and Rose hopped up, and shielded me, as the boys, only one in particular, continued to stare.**

**Once I had gotten back in the bathroom, and actually gotten cloths on, I came out just in time to hear Alice scream, "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!"**


	23. Truth or Dare

**Thank you all for sticking with me! The end is near! Any suggestions, just tell me! R&R!**

**Truth or Dare  
**

_Once I had gotten back in the bathroom, and actually gotten cloths on, I came out just in time to hear Alice scream, "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!"_

**The next morning, I woke up before everyone else. Carlisle and Esme had left really early, they were going to some doctor's conference or something in Cook, Minnesota, and Charlie was at work.**

**While I made breakfast for the rest if then, I thought back to the Truth or Dare game we played last night.**

**Flashback...**

"**No, Alice, please, no." I begged her.**

"**Yes, Bella." she said maliciously.**

**We all sat in a circle, however grudgingly, I started. "Jazz. Truth or Dare?"**

**He smiled. "Dare."**

"**I dare you to give Alice the freeze off for two weeks."**

**Emmett 'Oohed' Edward and Rose were shocked, and Alice looked depressed.**

**Jasper's smile faltered. "What if I refuse?"**

**I grinned bigger. "Double dare? Four weeks."**

"**Fine, two weeks." Jasper looked at Rose. "Sister, dear, Truth or Dare?"**

"**Dare." She said, proudly.**

"**I dare you to let Edward drive your Rols Royce as much as he wants for the next month." Jasper said.**

"**But... I just fixed my baby up!" Rose complained. After a glare from her brother she said, Fine. Emmett."**

"**Dare!!!" He shouted.**

"**I dare you to go upstairs and let Alice pick any of one of us three girls' outfits, and then do your makeup."**

"**No problem." Emmett ran up the stairs.**

**They were up there for almost an hour, when Alice came down and declared, "Presenting the most beautiful, Miss Emmy Swan!"**

**If that didn't make us laugh, then the sight of my sist... uh, I mean, brother, 'elegantly' walking down the stairs, did.**

**Emmett was wearing a pink teacup cut dress, with white stilettos, and white Opera gloves. To top it off, he had full makeup, blush, eyeliner, mascara, pink eyeshadow, and light pink lip gloss, with a pink flower clip on the left side of his head.**

**We had all been laughing so hard, that we stared crying.**

**Once all of us had slowly calmed down, and sat back in our circle, Emmett looked at Edward.**

"**Dare." he said.**

"**I dare you to..."**

**End flashback**

**A sharp pain had jolted me out of my thoughts. My hand had accidentally hit the egg pan.**

**Thankfully, no one was awake yet, so I could fix it without them worrying.**

**Shortly after I finished the many pancakes, sausages, and eggs (Just so all of them could get some, not just Em) Alice, Edward, and Emmett came in.**

"**PANCAKES!" my over-enthusiastic brother said. "At least your not like mom and experiment with our food."**

**I laughed "What are we going to do today?"**

**Before I could even finish asking, Alice had shouted, "Shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I groaned.**

"**Hey, don't groan at me, groan at my brother, he made me do it!"**

**Flashback...**

"**I dare you to... Kiss Bella." Emmett smiled.**

**Wait, did my brother just dare my friend to kiss me?**

**Just as I thought that, Edward, who was sitting next to me, turned and planted a soft, but firm kiss on my lips.**

**Everyone cheered.**

**What the...**

**We actually didn't break the kiss for a while. We finally broke apart when somebody, cough, Emmett, cough, cleared their throat.**

**Edward and I still held the gaze.**

"**Alice." he called. Just then he broke our eye contact.**

"**Dare."**

"**I Dare you to burn all of your cloths and shoes, except the ones you are wearing, and you can't borrow from anyone."**

**Alice pouted, but then turned to me.**

**"Bella, Truth or Dare?"**

**"Uh... Truth?"**

**"I thought I taught you better, Bells." Emmett whined.**

**"When and who was your first kiss?" Alice asked.**

**I groaned again. Thankfully I was fare enough away from everyone to whisper, and only Alice would hear me. "6th grade, Jacob, also a dare."  
**


	24. Shopping with Alice

**As some of you have said, I agree that Bella's kiss with Edward would have been cool if it was her first, but, sadly, with the way that my Jacob is, it could not be. I want to give a thank you to all of those who I will list at the end. Any suggestions, just tell me! R&R! P.S. If any of you are confused about the school year, sorry, but mine is a little different.**

**Shopping with Alice****  
**

_I groaned again. Thankfully I was fare enough away from everyone to whisper, and only Alice would hear me. "6th grade, Jacob, also a dare."_

"**Oh, I'm sorry, Hun. I forgot about..." Alice said.**

"**No, it's fine. Really. Besides, I have all of you awesome people with me." I replied. **

**End Flashback**

**Once everyone finished eating, we all loaded up in the different cars, and went to the mall.**

"**Okay! Everyone! Disperse! Me and Rose, Emmett and Jasper, and Bella and Edward! GO!" Alice shouted.**

**Handing us each a small sheet of paper, Alice bounced off, with Rose gracefully speed-walking behind her.**

"**What does ours say?" Edward asked me.**

_**Bella and Edward,**_

_**I am giving you a list of things to buy, and sizes. I didn't trust Emmett and Jasper to get the correct things, or even try for that matter. So, here you go.**_

_**1. Deep blue ballet flats 8 ½**_

_**2. blue jem Butterfly hair pins**_

_**3. blue flowing, layered, dress**_

_**4. Get a LOT of stuff for yourself!!!!**_

_**~ Alice**_

"**Wow." I said. "Sounds exactly like your sister."**

"**Oh yeah." Edward agreed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**BELLLLLLA!" I heard Em shout.**

"**Whaaaaat?" I replied.**

"**Nothing. I just felt like shouting at you."**

**'Okay... Emmett, can you please go bug someone else?" Edward asked.**

"**Fine." he pouted, and slumped off.**

**When we all met up later, Alice began lecturing me about not buying things for myself, and at Edward about not making me.**

"**But, Alice, she didn't want anything! Why should I make her if she doesn't want to?" Edward asked her.**

"**So what? You still should have." Alice whined.**

**Sadly, the next morning would announce the end of our summer break.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kitasky123, FRK921, cantbewithoutedward, WannaxBexCullen, Locketful o' Heartache, PurpleReader29, alison94, Lisha K., Pretty Little Problems, lol!, lucyck, merissa,  
TylerArianna, Sylvia chrisemmit, Mis fiction, alice, Grace1234, PixieIcewand, SweetEvie14, vampyregurl09, TwilightObsessedOECD, vampirechewtoy, Caitlin'i love edward', .cullen, Bella Cullen1228


	25. Human

**Any suggestions, just tell me! R&R! P.S. If any of you are confused about the school year, sorry, but mine is a little different. Qoestion: Are you team Jacob, Edward, or Switzerland?**

**Human**

"_But, Alice, she didn't want anything! Why should I make her if she doesn't want to?" Edward asked her._

"_So what? You still should have." Alice whined._

_Sadly, the next morning would announce the end of our summer break._

** My alarm clock went off, and I slowly got up. By the time I walked downstairs in my pajamas, everyone else was there.**

"**Morning, Bella!" Alice shouted, thanks to her, everyone noticed that I stood there.**

**I received a series of "Hello" "You're alive finally" and "Glad you are up on time" es. All of them returned to their breakfasts, except for Emmett, who ran at me, and threw me over his shoulder.**

"**Now you have to eat a lot, so that you can build up your strength to fight that Mallory chick." Emmett said to me.**

"**And if she tries to do something in front of you, Em, I'm sure you'll take her down easy enough." Jasper said to him.**

"**I'm sure he will." Bella said. "Now can I eat in peace?" **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"**Hey, Swan."**

**I heard a sneer from behind me. Great. Just what I needed. "Hello, Leah. Are you running another errand for your _idol _Mallory?" I asked.**

"**As if. I ditched her a over break." Leah said.**

"**Oh, so now you want some girls to be your friends, so that you can get close to them then do their boys?"**

"**Well... Sometimes. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that we have done to you before... We being Lauren, the others and me." **

**Was she really apologizing? How much am I willing to bet myself that Emmett and the others had something to do with this? "Uh... Thanks... I think."**

**We shook hands, and then walked into class. Only later would I realize that I had missed her complete objective to getting close to me.**

**BBBBBBBBBB**

**At lunch we all met up, as per usual, and were having a great time.**

"**So, Bells, what do you think, would you rather be a vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, or half-breed?" Emmett asked me.**

"**I would much rather hear what you guys say, before I tell you what I want to say." I responded.**

**Rose smiled. "I would be a half-breed. Human and vampire."**

**Alice went next, "I would totally be a vampire. Then I could run super fast, and make Bella play Bella-Barbie." **

**I glared at her.**

"**I would totally go for the werewolf. Howl at the moon all night, and humans and animals alike would fear me!" Why do I have to have such a crazy brother?**

"**The shape-shifter would be my choice." Jasper said. "Very practical, and I could be anything I wanted."**

**Edward thought for another minute. "I think a vampire would be cool. They are super fast, strong, and if I could chose, they would sparkle in the sun."**

"**I would much rather remain human." I said.**

**And with that, before the others could demand an answer, the bell rang.**


End file.
